Ep 1 Satisfied
by klarinetgrrl
Summary: After Losing My Religion, chaos ensues, throwing each of the interns into ordeals they may not be ready to face and introducing someone from Meredith's past who might be able to help.


Satisfied

INT. CAFETERIA – HOSPITAL

MEREDITH GREY is standing looking between DEREK SHEPPARD and FINN DANDRIDGE.

MEREDITH (V.O.)  
Anger. We don't give it the credit that it deserves. All we know is we can only give it up when we are truly satisfied, and even then we can hurt many people along the way.

DEREK  
Meredith.

FINN  
Meredith.

MEREDITH (v.o)  
Even the most planned road can lead to heartache, our own and others.

RIPLEY BUFFET walks into the cafeteria wearing black with a thick black clarinet case over her shoulder. She says something to one of the nurses who points her in the direction of Meredith.

RIPLEY  
Meredith!

MEREDITH (V.O.)  
Thank god for interruptions

Meredith turns to face Ripley, barely registering her as Ripley walks to Meredith.

MEREDITH  
Ripley.

Meredith hugs Ripley.

MEREDITH  
What are you doing here?

RIPLEY  
Dr. Webber just hired me. We'll talk about it later.

MEREDITH  
And the mournful attire?

RIPLEY  
We'll talk about that later, too.

DEREK  
Meredith, we need to talk.

RIPLEY  
You're Derek, right? I have words for you. And you must be Finn. I have advice for you.  
But we can save that for later

Ripley puts an arm around Meredith.

RIPLEY  
For now, I'm going to take Mer home. We've got some catching up to do. Come on Kiddo. Bye boys.

Meredith waves as Ripley leads Meredith away.

MEREDITH  
Its been a long day.

RIPLEY  
Let's go do the best friend thing.

MEREDITH  
I need to go home to Izzy. Denny died.

RIPLEY  
Heart guy?

MEREDITH  
Yeah. Just take me home.

RIPLEY  
I know this is kind of an imposition, but can I stay with you for a few days? I haven't had time to look for a house yet.

MEREDITH  
My house is your house.

RIPLEY  
You're my hero.

MEREDITH  
Wait until we catch up.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE IZZY'S DOOR – MEREDITH'S HOUSE

Meredith knocks on the door. George leans against the wall and Callie sits on the floor.

MEREDITH  
Izzy… It's Meredith. Open up.

IZZY (through door)  
Go Away!

GEORGE  
She's been locked in there with Alex since we got here.

MEREDITH  
I hope she doesn't do something she'll regret.

CALLIE  
Isn't that your department?

MEREDITH  
What?

RIPLEY  
Come on Mer. Let's go downstairs. Do you have any tequila?

MEREDITH  
Of course.

GEORGE  
I thought you were staying sober to not sleep with inappropriate men.

CALLIE  
That went down the tube.

MEREDITH  
Excuse me? But you don't-

RIPLEY  
Come on Mer.

MEREDITH  
No Ripley. I just-

RIPLEY  
Meredith. I need alcohol.

Ripley puts a hand on Meredith's shoulder.

MEREDITH  
Come on.

Meredith and Ripley walk away from the door and head downstairs. George stares at Callie.

GEORGE  
What is with you?

George sits on the floor next to Callie.

CALLIE  
I caught her with McDreamy.

GEORGE  
Doing what?

CALLIE  
All I know was that McDreamy was disheveled and Meredith was frantic and I had to tie the back of her dress back into place.

INT. BURKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - SGH

CHRISTINA holds PRESTON'S hand while he lays in the hospital bed.

CHRISTINA  
I have to say something. And you have to listen, no talking. Understand?

PRESTON  
Yes.

CHRISTINA  
I'm not perfect. I'm messy, and I don't do the emotional thing.

Christina lets go of Burke's hand and paces back and forth.

CHRISTINA  
But I'm trying. I'm really trying here. Because Denny is dead and Izzy is devastated and I don't know how to deal with that. I wouldn't know how to deal with losing you.

PRESTON  
Denny?

CHRISTINA  
I'm not finished. Izzy cut the LVAD wire. I didn't turn her in because we had to stick together because you have made me soft. The thought of losing you and seeing you like this has made me lose my edge. And I want to get it back.

Christina stops pacing and stands looking at Burke.

CHRISTINA  
I can't lose you. So the point is I'm trying. And I'm scared, but I'm trying. Now, let's not talk about this anymore. Ok?

PRESTON  
OK.

Christina climbs up onto the bed with Preston.

INT. TRAILER

Derek and Addison enter the trailer, neither one saying a word. Derek takes his shoes off and sits down on the bed before leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

ADDISON  
What a night. I for one am glad not to be in Izzy's shoes right now. She had so much potential. If she just would have stayed under my wing…

DEREK  
She did what she thought had to be done for the man that she loved.

ADDISON  
That doesn't excuse her actions, Derek.

Addison looks at a mirror and pulls bobby pins out, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders.

DEREK  
The girl just lost her fiancé. Give her a little sympathy and a little credit here Addi.

ADDISON  
Can you unzip me?

Derek sits up while Addison stands in front of him holding her hair up.

ADDISON  
So, are we even?

Derek unzips Addison's dress.

DEREK  
Even?

Addison shimmies out of her dress and pulls on pajamas.

ADDISON  
Something happened tonight, Derek. Between you and Meredith Grey. I just want to know if we're even, if we can finally get past Mark because you have settled the score.

DEREK  
Let's talk about this later.

Derek gets up and walks to the door of the trailer and slides on a pair of shoes.

ADDISON  
Where are you going?

DEREK  
Somewhere. I need to think.

Derek exits the trailer as Addison picks up her shoe and hurls it at the door, it clangs against the wall and then falls to the floor.

INT. KITCHEN – MEREDITH'S HOUSE  
Meredith and Ripley are still sitting at the kitchen table with the bottle of tequila. George enters.

GEORGE  
Izzy is asking for you Mer.

MEREDITH  
Right. Izzy needs me right now. I need to go to Izzy because she lost Denny.

RIPLEY  
Take the tequila, Izzy might want some.

Meredith picks up the bottle and takes a swig.

MEREDITH  
You have good ideas. I think I'm going to let you stay here forever.

Meredith sways towards Izzy's room.

RIPLEY  
Izzy is going to get more then what she bargained for with that girl. Several years of college and two years of interning and that girl still can't hold her liquor.

George takes Meredith's seat across from Ripley.

GEORGE  
So how do you know Meredith? And who are you?

RIPLEY  
I'm Ripley and I went to school with Meredith. I'm a psychologist. You must be George. You're cuter then what Meredith told me.

GEORGE  
You seem to know more about us then we know about you.

RIPLEY  
Meredith keeps me updated. If anybody needs a shrink, it's that girl. And it seems that I've shown up at the right time. Where's that Callie girl? Is she your girlfriend?

GEORGE  
Yeah. Yeah. I don't know where she went. She disappeared after I went into Izzy's room.

INT. IZZY'S ROOM

Izzy sits on the bed, still in her prom dress when Meredith walks in and closes the door.

MEREDITH  
How ya doin' Iz?

Meredith sits down next to Izzy on the bed.

IZZY  
My fiancé just died. And I'm a pretty girl with big boobs. But he made me feel like more.

MEREDITH  
Izzy, you're more than a pretty girl with big boobs. You wouldn't have gotten into the program if you were just a pretty face. They're nice boobs, though. Tequila?

Izzy takes the bottle and takes a big swallow.

IZZY  
You're drunk. No one ever made me feel like more then that, though.

Izzy takes another swig.

MEREDITH  
He made it hard to breathe, didn't he? That's how men are. They make it hard to breathe and then they leave you for no reason.

IZZY  
Boys are stupid. Why do they do this to us?

MEREDITH  
Because they can. They make it hard to breathe, they sleep with you and then they ask you to choose. Choose between plans and no plans. Married men and unmarried men. And then they die.

Izzy takes another swig.

IZZY  
What happened to you?

MEREDITH  
I slept with McDreamy. And McVet has plans. I think I ruined McVet's plans. I was so close to being happy and then that McIdiot made me miss him. I McMiss him.

IZZY  
Seriously Meredith? We're screwed up.

MEREDITH  
Let's get you out of that dress and into something comfy. Then we can drag George in here to sleep like old times.

INT. KITCHEN  
George, Ripley and Alex are sitting around the kitchen table.

GEORGE  
Do you think Izzy will be ok?

ALEX  
Her fiancé just died. What do you think?

Alex's pager goes off.

ALEX  
Hospital. Guess its back to the Gyno squad

Alex leaves the room and Meredith enters.

MEREDITH  
George, Izzy wants us upstairs to sleep in her room. Like old times. Rip, you can sleep in my room.

INT. HOSPITAL

Bailey pops her head into the locker room where Meredith, George, and Christina are in various stages of changing into their scrubs. Alex is sitting on a bench with a cup of coffee.

BAILEY  
Now I know it's been a long night but you four need to be on top of your game today because we are down one intern. Plus, we have a new face for you to meet. So get the lead out of your shoes.

Bailey goes back into the hallway. The interns scramble to follow her.

GEORGE  
Do you think Izzy will be ok at home?

MEREDITH  
We can't miss a day of work to be with her. She has our pager and cell phone numbers. If she needs anything, she'll call.

BAILEY  
Now, in light of everything that has happened with Izzy, the chief has decided that we need someone to talk to that will actually help us. If you don't talk to her, you will be put on probation.

Bailey takes large steps as she hurries to the elevator, once all the interns are in, she pushes the button for the basement.

ALEX  
I don't need my head shrunk.

BAILEY  
Now that is debatable. Each of you will make appointments with her that the hospital will pay for. If we find out that you don't show up for your appointments, then it will be taken out of your salary.

The elevator stops and the doors open. The interns and Bailey are into an open office with a receptionist at the desk.

BAILEY  
Between you and me, this woman is not cheap. Missing several appointments could cause bankruptcy.

The receptionist sits with a hands free phone on her head and a computer in front of her, typing.

RECEPTIONIST  
Go on in Dr. Bailey she's expecting you.

BAILEY  
Thank you. Now, if I have to go to these appointments with this woman, then so do you. Because I am the least person out of this group to need my head shrunk.

Bailey leads the interns into the main office where Ripley stands on a chair and hangs a diploma in a frame.

RIPLEY  
Good morning, Dr. Bailey.

BAILEY  
Dr. Buffet. I have brought you some more victims.

RIPLEY  
Victims, now there's a term I like.

Ripley jumps off the chair and onto the floor.

RIPLEY  
Now, I'm sure Dr. Bailey has briefed you. You have to come see me at least once a week every week. No exceptions.

Ripley walks towards the group.

RIPLEY  
If you have to cancel, you need to call 24 hours in advance unless it's an emergency where someone is dying. And that someone had better be you. Robin can make all of the appointments out front.

INT. ELEVATOR

The interns are all watching the numbers going up.

ALEX  
This is ridiculous. I don't need to see a head doctor.

GEORGE  
Did you know that it was going to be Dr. Buffet?

MEREDITH  
I had no idea, I was as shocked as you that Ripley is working here.

BAILEY  
I hope she's as good as she charges. That girl is costing this hospital pretty penny. She better be worth it.

INT. RIPLEY'S OFFICE

Ripley sits on a leather chair while Derek sits on a couch, leaning forward.

RIPLEY  
For one minute, I'm Meredith's friend and you are not a client. You are the man who screwed my friend up. That doesn't sit well with me. Not at all. My first instinct is to dislike you for that reason alone.

Ripley leans forward.

RIPLEY  
You need to pick Meredith or let her go. You cannot have your wife and your girlfriend. It's not good for you, your wife and certainly not Meredith.

Ripley leans back into the chair, opens a notebook and pulls out a small tape recorder.

RIPLEY  
Now, how I feel is not going to affect our sessions in any way, shape, or form. And we will not bring up how I feel or how Meredith feels in any of our sessions because these sessions are about you, not about her.

DEREK  
I didn't mean to –

RIPLEY  
I don't care. Now, let's get down to business.

Ripley pushes record on her little tape recorder.

RIPLEY  
Tell me about your child hood Dr. Sheppard.

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY

Meredith looks at a chart and writes notes on it while she leans against the nurse's station. Derek walks up beside her.

DEREK  
Hey. We need to talk about everything. I need to know what this means.

MEREDITH  
Not here Derek. Besides, I'm sick of talking. Talking is overrated until you are no longer married.

Meredith walks away and Christina replaces her.

CHRISTINA  
You screwed up big time.

DEREK  
Thank you Dr. Yang.

CHRISTINA  
No problem, Dr. Sheppard.

Christina walks away and smiles. Addison walks over to Derek.

ADDISON  
We need to talk.

DEREK  
Not now.

ADDISON  
If not now, then when Derek?

DEREK  
Later.

Derek grabs a chart and walks away.

INT. HOUSE

Izzy paces back and forth by the telephone. She picks it up, then puts it back down. Izzy sits down in a chair. She picks up the phone again and puts it to her ear. She begins to dial before putting the phone back down.

IZZY  
I'm not ready.

Izzy then walks away from the phone.

INT. HOSPITAL

Bailey is with the interns at the nurse's station. Bailey holds four charts.

BAILEY  
Karev, you are still with the She-Sheppard. If you want to get off her burn list, you better shape up.

Bailey hands Alex a chart.

BAILEY  
Yang. You going to be distracted?

CHRISTINA  
I'm fine. Ready to go.

BAILEY  
You're on Scut. So Scut. I crack myself up.

CHRISTINA  
But I-

BAILEY  
No buts. O'Malley you've got the pit. Grey, the He-Sheppard has requested you.

MEREDITH  
Can't I go in the pit?

BAILEY  
Did it look like I was asking you to go with Dr. Sheppard? Now move.

INT. HOPITAL – BURKE'S ROOM

Meredith is holding Preston's chart. Derek and Richard Webber are looking at her.

MEREDITH  
This is Preston Burke. Age 32. He was shot yesterday and the bullet was lodged into his spine. The bullet was successfully taken out. It is unknown if the nerves are damaged or not. We are keeping a close eye on hand tremors and the use of his left hand.

DEREK  
Good Dr. Grey. Preston, how is your hand?

PRESTON  
There have been tremors, but they've subsided.

RICHARD  
Preston, if you're feeling tremors, we need to get you into surgery as soon as possible.

PRESTON  
I know the side effects Chief.

DEREK  
Meredith will be monitoring you. Page me with updates and if the tremors continue.

MEREDITH  
Yes Dr. Sheppard.

Derek and Richard leave the room and Meredith begins taking Preston's vitals.

PRESTON  
Grey, what happened with Denny?

MEREDITH  
Izzy cut his LVAD wire because she knew it would move him up on the list.

BURKE  
Did the Chief say what's going to happen to Dr. Stevens?

MEREDITH  
Izzy quit the program.

PRESTON  
She quit?

MEREDITH  
She quit. I think she'll be back. I mean, I hope she'll be back. She was a good doctor.

BURKE  
She was.

MEREDITH  
Now, Dr. Burke I'm going to go check on a few of my other patients. I'll be back to check on you.

Meredith begins to leave the room.

PRESTON  
Meredith…

Meredith turns back to face Preston.

MEREDITH  
Yes Dr. Burke?

PRESTON  
I know this is a lot for Christina to handle. But you're her friend.

MEREDITH  
Yes Dr. Burke.

PRESTON  
Can you just keep an eye on her? For me? As a personal favor.

MEREDITH  
Absolutely Dr. Burke

Meredith leaves the room.

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY

Christina is reviewing labs and charts while she sits on a hospital bed. Meredith walks to the bed and sits down next to her.

CHRISTINA  
I hate scutting.

MEREDITH  
I hate working with Sheppard.

CHRISTINA  
At least you're in the game doctoring. I'm scutting. How am I supposed to get my edge back when I'm scutting?

MEREDITH  
You haven't lost your edge.

CHRISTINA  
Stop being nice. I lost my edge. Now I'm all for one, one for all girl. Who can't tell the chief who cut that damn LVAD wire.

MEREDITH  
You've gone soft.

CHRISTINA  
Damn it.

MEREDITH  
I slept with McDreamy. At prom.

CHRISTINA  
Seriously?

MEREDITH  
Seriously. Now he's all, what does it mean?

CHRISTINA  
What does it mean?

MEREDITH  
I don't know.

Christina and Meredith silently work on charts for a few minutes before George walks over to the bed and sits on it.

GEORGE  
Did you ever –

MEREDITH AND CHRISTINA  
NO.

GEORGE  
But wouldn't it be easier to-

MEREDITH AND CHRISTINA  
No.

GEORGE  
You don't even know-

MEREDITH AND CHRISTINA  
No.

CHRISTINA  
Just stop talking.

GEORGE  
You guys suck.

Meredith's pager goes off.

MEREDITH  
Nurse's station. See ya guys.

Meredith runs off.

INT. NURSE'S STATION

Meredith walks up to the Nurse's station. Nurse Debbie is behind the desk.

MEREDITH  
You paged me.

NURSE DEBBIE  
Yeah. Tall, dark and handsome made me. I'm not a dating service Dr. Dandridge.

Nurse Debbie points at Finn, who holds a bouquet of flowers behind his back.

MEREDITH  
Finn. What are you doing here?

Finn kisses Meredith on the cheek.

FINN  
We didn't get to say a proper good-bye yesterday because everything got kind of crazy.

MEREDITH  
That's true.

FINN  
These are for you.

Finn hands the flowers to Meredith.

MEREDITH  
Thank you, Finn. This is really sweet.

FINN  
What time do you get off? I'd like to take you to dinner.

MEREDITH  
I can't tonight. I'm on call.

FINN  
Tomorrow night, then?

Dr. Sheppard walks down the hall and sees Meredith and Finn talking. He walks over to them.

DEREK  
Dr. Grey, don't you have some patients to be checking on? This isn't social hour at the playground.

MEREDITH  
Yes, Dr. Sheppard. Finn, I'm off tomorrow, so I'm all yours.

Meredith kisses Finn on the lips.

FINN  
Good-bye Meredith. I'm looking forward to our plans.

MEREDITH  
Me, too. Bye Finn.

Meredith turns and sniffs the flowers and smiles as she walks to the locker room. Derek runs after Meredith and catches up to her.

DEREK  
So you're going to keep seeing him?

MEREDITH  
I'm not speaking to you.

DEREK  
You just did.

MEREDITH  
Starting now.

DEREK  
That's going to be hard since you're working with some of my patients.

MEREDITH  
Then business only Dr. Sheppard.

Derek walks in front of Meredith and stops her with his hand, doing the head tilt, leaning thing that makes her go weak in the knees every time she sees him do it.

DEREK  
Don't worry. It won't last. You can't resist my boyishly handsome charms.

Meredith walks around Derek without another word, not trusting herself in his presence.

INT. HOSPITAL – BURKE'S ROOM

Christina enters and Burke is sitting up in bed, reading.

CHRISTINA  
Hey.

PRESTON  
Hey.

CHRISTINA  
So Bailey has me Scutting. Can I scut in here?

PRESTON  
Have a seat. Why does she have you doing scut?

Christina sits in a chair next to Preston's bed.

CHRISTINA  
She said something about a distraction.

BURKE  
Me?

Christina pulls the charts out and begins to make notes so that she doesn't have to look at Preston.

CHRISTINA  
You.

PRESTON  
Are you distracted?

CHRISTINA  
Yes.

Christina continues working on the chart.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM

Callie prepares to pull a broken leg back into place. George is holding the patient down.

CALLIE  
Watch your hold George.

GEORGE  
Where did you disappear to a last night?

Callie pulls the leg into place and the patient can be heard screaming.

CALLIE  
I went home. You were off being busy with Meredith and Izzy.

GEORGE  
They needed a friend.

CALLIE  
Exactly. They needed you. They didn't need me. Izzy doesn't even like me.

Callie pulls the chart out and begins making notes on it.

GEORGE  
Izzy doesn't know you. And you don't know Izzy very well.

CALLIE  
And Meredith tolerates me.

GEORGE  
They just need to get to know you, that's all.

Callie gives George a look, then walks out into the hallway.

CALLIE  
I don't see either of them going out of their way to talk to me.

GEORGE  
They're both just having a bad time right now. You can't help who you love and they're both working through that.

CALLIE  
If that's what you call sleeping with a married man.

George pulls Callie into a linen closet, checks the hallway, then closes the door.

GEORGE  
Callie, about that. Let them work it out. Please. If Dr. Sheppard is going to tell his wife, then it's his business.

CALLIE  
Who's side are you on George?

GEORGE  
Does it matter? At least give him a chance to tell her. She probably already suspects something, anyway.

CALLIE  
Why do you say that?

GEORGE  
She cheated on him first.

CALLIE  
What does that have to do with anything?

GEORGE  
She knows the signs, Callie. She'll know what to look for.

INT. HOSPITAL – PRESTON'S ROOM

Meredith enters the room. Preston looks like he's getting bored.

MEREDITH  
Hi Dr. Burke. You look restless.

Meredith checks Preston's vitals.

PRESTON  
I am.

Preston is hiding his left hand from Meredith.

MEREDITH  
Dr. Burke, can I see your hand?

Preston shows her his right hand.

MEREDITH  
Now your other hand?

Preston shows her his left hand, which is shaking uncontrollably with tremors.

MEREDITH  
I'm going to have to page Dr. Sheppard.

PRESTON  
I know.

Meredith leaves the room and walks over to the nurse's station where Olivia sits writing up charts.

MEREDITH  
Can you page Dr. Sheppard for me?

OLIVIA  
Sure, Meredith.

Derek comes running.

DEREK  
You paged?

OLIVIA  
Meredith needed you.

DEREK  
Dr. Grey?

MEREDITH  
Dr. Burke's hand is shaking. He can't control it at all.

DEREK  
Damn it.

MEREDITH  
What do we do now?

DEREK  
Get an OR prepped. We're going in and we're going to try to repair the damage. You're scrubbing in Grey.

INT. HOSPITAL

Derek and Meredith are scrubbing in.

MEREDITH  
Have you told your wife yet?

DEREK  
No. Have you told Finn yet?

MEREDITH  
No. Are you planning to?

DEREK  
I don't know.

MEREDITH  
Seriously?

Meredith walks into the OR without another word. Derek walks in after her.

DEREK  
Okay people. This is a good day to save this man's career.

Derek begins to cut Preston open.

INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM

Ripley walks through the waiting room in casual clothes. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail as she walks. Meredith, also in street clothes, runs over to Ripley.

MEREDITH  
Hey, we're going over to Joe's.

RIPLEY  
Shouldn't you go back to see if Izzy is okay? She's been home by herself all day. Besides, aren't you on call?

MEREDITH  
Alex switched with me. I need a drink.

RIPLEY  
I'll tell you what, if you stop and get some liquor, I can make whatever drink you want. Just make sure you get some Godiva chocolate liquor and some vodka. And whatever Izzy likes.

MEREDITH  
I like your plan better.

RIPLEY  
Now, I have to go take care of something, then I'll be at the house.

MEREDITH  
Bye Rip.

RIPLEY  
Bye Mer.

Ripley exits the hospital. Meredith turns to see Mark Sloan standing five feet away.

MARK  
If it isn't the dirty mistress.

MEREDITH  
Mark. What are you doing here?

MARK  
To see if you wanted to get a drink.

MEREDITH  
You came all the way to Seattle for a drink?

MARK  
I heard all the way in New York that there's trouble in paradise.

MEREDITH  
From who?

MARK  
Through the grapevine

MEREDITH  
That didn't take long.

MARK  
Bad news travels fast. So, about that drink?

MEREDITH  
I can't tonight. I have to go home.

Derek enters the waiting room and sees Meredith talking to Mark.

MARK  
One drink can't hurt. Come on.

MEREDITH  
Maybe next time. I'll see you around, Mark.

Meredith walks past Derek to the locker room, not sparing a second glance.

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE

Meredith, Izzy, George and Christina sit at the dining room table, and stare at a whole bunch of alcohol bottles and several glasses.

IZZY  
Guys, that's a lot of alcohol. I don't know about this, I think I just want to go back to bed. I don't think I'm ready.

GEOEGE  
Izzy, we're trying to help you not think about Denny.

IZZY  
I don't think drinking is the best way to do that.

MEREDITH  
Its one of the five steps of forgetting life. Get drunk, Get laid, sleep, Get drunk, get laid.

CHRISTINA  
Coming from the promiscuous one. Whore. Besides, aren't you knitting a sweater?

MEREDITH  
Softy. That didn't help, I was sober when I slept with Derek at prom. So I'm drinking again. Now I'm just drinking in my own home.

GEORGE  
So it's true?

MEREDITH  
How did you hear?

GEORGE  
Callie.

They hear the front door open and close, then Ripley enters the room.

RIPLEY  
What'd I miss?

CHRISTINA  
Meredith's advice on life.

RIPLEY  
Which is?

GEORGE  
Get drunk, Get laid, sleep, Get drunk, get laid.

RIPLEY  
Whatever works for you, sweetie. I'm surprised you didn't say surgery in there. So what do you guys want?

IZZY  
Mojito.

RIPLEY  
Great. First round mojitos?

The doorbell rings and Meredith walks to answer it, hearing stories told by George and Christina that make Izzy and Ripley laugh.

Meredith opens the front door to find Derek standing there.

MEREDITH  
Don't you ever give up?

DEREK  
I need to know what it means.

Meredith walks outside and closes the door behind her.

MEREDITH  
You need to know what it means? You? Why do you need to know? What about me? Huh Derek? What about me?

Meredith sits down on the steps outside.

MEREDITH  
You're married, Derek. Married! And we had sex, so I don't know what it means. Why don't you tell me what it means? Because I'm drawing a blank as to why I should be the one answering that question.

DEREK  
It means that I love you. Meredith if we could just-

MEREDITH  
You are married. You shouldn't be saying these things to me.

Ripley sticks her head out the door and sees Meredith talking to Derek.

RIPLEY  
Meredith, why don't you go inside and let me talk to Dr. Sheppard? You should be with Izzy. You know Izzy. She just met me.

Meredith goes inside, shaking her head.

RIPLEY  
Dr. Sheppard. You seem like an okay guy, for Mer to have fallen so hard for you.

DEREK  
Ripley, I –

RIPLEY  
Do not call me Ripley. Until you win my respect, you will call me Dr. Buffet.

Derek sits down on the steps.

DEREK  
I love her.

RIPLEY  
Then you have a choice. Addison or Meredith. Do you want to be an Addek or a DerMer? You need to decide and you need to decide soon or you might not have either one of them.

DEREK  
Addison is my wife.

RIPLEY  
And Meredith is the love of your life. You're not happy. Is Addison happy? It's not worth it if neither one of you is happy and you two are going to cheat on each other.

Derek stares ahead.

RIPLEY  
How is your sex life with Addison?

DEREK  
What does that have to do with anything?

Ripley sits down on the steps next to Derek.

RIPLEY  
Everything. If you guys aren't enjoying the sex, or if you haven't had sex in awhile, then there's something wrong with the relationship. The intimacy level isn't there.

DEREK  
It hasn't been great. The only time it was good was when I found out about Finn and Meredith.

RIPLEY  
Then my advice to you is to divorce Addison, take some time on your own. If Meredith really truly loves you, she'll forgive you for all the crap you've pulled on her this year. You owe Meredith a lot. You don't owe anything to Addison for cheating on you with your best friend, even if she is your wife.

Ripley stands up.

RIPLEY  
Now, you should go home and think about everything. We'll continue talking in our next session. I need to get back inside, I'm sure they're done with their drinks by now.

Derek stands up.

DEREK  
Thank you Dr. Buffet.

RIPLEY  
That's why I'm here. Have a good night Dr. Sheppard.

DEREK  
Good night, Dr. Buffet.

Ripley goes back to the house while Derek walks to his car.

INT. HOUSE

The interns are talking and drinking when Ripley walks in.

MEREDITH  
Is he gone?

RIPLEY  
For now.

MEREDITH  
He said that he doesn't know if he's going to tell Addison about us sleeping together.

CHRISTINA  
Seriously? He needs his head examined.

MEREDITH  
She's going to find out sooner or later. Nothing stays a secret in that hospital.

Ripley picks up the shaker and opens it, measuring for another round of mojitos.

RIPLEY  
Hopefully, it will be sooner rather then later.

GEORGE  
I think She suspects something.

MEREDITH  
Has she said something?

GEORGE  
No, but she has to know the signs.

RIPLEY  
Not if she doesn't want to.

Ripley puts the top back on the shakes and shakes the shaker, mixing the alcohol.

GEORGE  
Callie said that she loves me.

RIPLEY  
Lucky girl.

GEORGE  
I couldn't say it back. What does that mean?

IZZY  
Wow, she moves fast.

Ripley takes the top off of the shaker and strains the liquid into Izzy's glass, then dumps the rest of the liquid into Meredith's.

GEORGE  
She's freaking out that I didn't say it back.

MEREDITH  
If you don't mean it, you shouldn't say it.

RIPLEY  
Absolutely. Love is tricky.

Ripley takes the whole top off of the shaker and measures out alcohol for another mojito.

CHRISTINA  
You've got to be kidding me, George. Ortho chick?

GEORGE  
I've never dated anyone like her. And I don't know if I love her.

RIPLEY  
She's different, that's for sure.

Ripley puts the top back onto the shaker, then shakes, mixing the alcohol again.

CHRISTINA  
Burke's having hand tremors.

MEREDITH  
I know. We operated on him today.

CHRISTINA  
He still has them. He's got choices. He could have another surgery or he could wait it out, retrain the muscles. He might not be able to lift a scalpel again.

IZZY  
I'm glad you're sticking by him and not running.

Ripley takes the top off of the shaker, straining the liquid into George's glass, then pouring the rest into Christina's glass.

MEREDITH  
What about you Rip? We're all having our love crisis. What's yours?

RIPLEY  
I don't like talking about me.

Ripley sets the shaker on the table.

MEREDITH  
Since you won't answer that, why were you wearing the black clothes yesterday?

RIPLEY  
That, I'll answer. I'm the new second clarinetist in the Seattle Symphony Orchestra. That's why I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off.

MEREDITH  
You didn't even tell you were auditioning!

GEORGE  
I play the clarinet!

CHRISTINA  
Not that damn clarinet again.

RIPLEY  
I didn't want to jinx it. Plus, everything seemed to lay a little too perfectly. Dr. Webber asking me to move my practice out here, then actually getting a playing job? My luck just isn't that good, knock on wood.

Ripley taps the table with her knuckles.

MEREDITH  
Luck has nothing to do with it.

RIPLEY  
I don't agree with that, but whatever.

MEREDITH  
I didn't know you played the clarinet, George.

GEORGE  
Since sixth grade.

RIPLEY  
We should play duets sometimes. It would be fun.

GEORGE  
I'm not very good.

RIPLEY  
Who cares? It's just fun to play.

INT. TRAILER

Addison lays on the bed reading a book when Derek walks in.

ADDISON  
Welcome back.

Derek slips his shoes off and pulls off his clothes.

ADDISON  
So you're not talking to me now?

DEREK  
I didn't think that needed a response.

ADDISON  
We need to talk, Derek.

Addison watches Derek pull on a T-shirt and sleep pants.

DEREK  
Addi… What?

ADDISON  
What happened at the prom?

DEREK  
A lot of things happened.

ADDISON  
Like what?

DEREK  
Nothing that you have to worry about Addi.

ADDISON  
You're sure?

DEREK  
Yes. What happened to us Addi? The sex used to be the one place that we could always click.

ADDISON  
You were absent. We drifted apart.

DEREK  
You slept with Mark. I slept with Meredith.

ADDISON  
And it hasn't been the same since.

DEREK  
What is Mark doing here?

ADDISON  
Mark's here?

DEREK  
I saw him at the hospital. Talking to Meredith.

ADDISON  
I have no idea. I haven't seen him since the last time he showed up in Seattle.

Addison and Derek don't say another word as Derek climbs into bed and set his alarm.

INT. RIPLEY'S OFFICE

Ripley sits in her chair and Addison sits across from her on a couch.

RIPLEY  
Now, Dr. Sheppard. How was your childhood?

ADDISON  
It was good, I suppose. I grew up in New York City on the Upper Eastside. I was your typical band geek.

RIPLEY  
What instrument?

ADDISON  
Flute. But why does that matter?

RIPLEY  
You'd be surprised. How is your marriage doing?

ADDISON  
It's going well, I think. Derek and I are trying.

RIPLEY  
That's good. Tell me more.

ADDISON  
Well, when we were still in New York Derek and I were drifting apart. I know this isn't an excuse, but Derek became absent, we just stopped having sex. We went to the hospital, then went home to bed.

RIPLEY  
How did that make you feel?

ADDISON  
At first, I didn't notice it. Then, when I would try to get his attention, he would ignore me.

RIPLEY  
Ignore you how?

ADDISON  
He wouldn't answer my pages. We stopped eating dinner together and he was always too tired to do anything.

RIPLEY  
What happened next?

ADDISON  
I began confiding to Mark. Mark was Derek's best friend and a dear friend of mine. He was a shoulder to cry on. Then one night, Mark was over. Derek was off at surgery. I was lonely and Mark said all the right things.

RIPLEY  
Such as?

ADDISON  
That he loved me. He would never leave me. That he wanted me and no one else.

RIPLEY  
When did Derek find out?

ADDISON  
About a month later.

RIPLEY  
A month?

ADDISON  
Roughly. Derek caught us in the middle of doing it. And he didn't throw a punch, he didn't yell, he didn't scream. He calmly turned and walked away.

RIPLEY  
Did you stay with Mark after Derek left?

ADDISON  
Yes.

RIPLEY  
How long?

ADDISON  
Until the day I flew to Seattle.

MEREDITH (V.O.)  
Sometimes when we think we're satisfied, the true trouble begins because human emotions are messy. Each of us are like a time bomb just waiting to explode. It's not if, but when it happens that is the true concern. Because it will happen, but it's who's there to pick up the debris that really counts.


End file.
